Watcher
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: AU: Botan is having nightmares that leave her disturbed. What could it mean? And why does she feel she's being watched? Non-yaoi pairing. Rating will raise later in the chapters. *discontinued*
1. Watcher: Dreams Begin

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or any of it's characters. I'm only borrowing them. They belong to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha and their respective owners. So don't sue. 

****

Prologue: Dream.

The sun was rising; it's tawny light blanketing the setting in a bronze blush. Birds were chirping gaily and the day was so beautiful. Too beautiful.

Everything was frozen. Faces so familiar framed in crystal glass, fragile glass.

Then everything fell crashing to the ground. Shards of close friends broken, her most trusted. 

Behind her she could feel the heat of the fire. Dark black fire lashing against her huddled form in the corner. Blank serpentine eyes bore into her, body and soul. She choked back a wail as the large serpent's head crept slowly towards her, then lunging forward, jaws wide. 

"Ah!" Botan fell off her bed, screaming and wriggling about her heart pounding in her chest. Her violet eyes glanced around the room fearfully, body trembling fiercely as she tried to calm her breathing. Seeing that her room was empty of visitors, Botan tensely fell back to her slightly wet pillow. Wiping her tears away, she repeated to herself softly. "It was only a dream. Only a dream…"

**********

Watching from atop a branch of the Oak tree resting in front of Botan's bedroom window, was a dark figure with narrowed crimson eyes and a devilish smirk upon his lips. His lithe stature was camouflaged in black as he watched intently at a trembling violet eyed female, he chuckled lightly to himself. 

"Let yourself think it was just a dream little one…but acknowledge one thing…you will be mine…"

Leaves rustled softly and he was gone.

*********

****

This is AU, so it doesn't go anywhere with the YYH timeline. So review, I'd like some feedback and constructive criticism.

For those who want to know the pairing…

Hint: It's one of the rarely done non yaoi coupling! ^_^!!


	2. Watcher: Collapse

__

Disclaimer: It's in the prologue, must I repeat myself in every chapter?

"Momma?" Everything was eerily quiet; the television was on with no one to view it. Food was cooking in the oven, yet with no one to tend to it. "Papa?" She could hear screams as the walls of her home came crashing down upon her, she shrieked in fright as a falling lamp almost hits her. 

With a sudden whir, everything disappears, the television, the kitchen, and the house. Scenery around her became a blur of fading color, receding to a black void. 

Botan floated in an endless dark void as she brought her knees to her chest, trying in vain not to cringe at the lack of light. 

"Are you afraid?" A voice pierced the deafening silence she surrounded herself with, the voice calm, enticing…yet strangely cruel. 

Botan didn't answer.

"Ah. You have no reason to fear the darkness…little one…"

Botan's eyes flickered upwards, trying to seek out whom was talking to her.

"You won't be able to find me little one…because I find you…" The voice lightly chuckled.

Her violet eyes narrowed, it was a male's voice a man's to be more precise. The timber of his voice was too deep to be a young boy's. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" He whispered loftily, his voice detached, then louder. "**Who am I?!"**

Botan flinched in the darkness that surrounded her and closed her violet eyes as she wrenched her hands over her ears. Then she felt it, the familiar lickings of heat…the lash of flame. Tears pooled out of her eyes as she held back a whimper. "Not again…" 

Familiar voices screamed her name, so far away from her. 

Mother…Father…

Botan's eyes snapped open, then she ran through the black flames calling out for her parents. Behind o wall of dark flames, she could make out her parents silhouettes. With an extra burst of energy she sprinted, tears tracking down her pale face.

"Ah!" Botan screamed as the barrier covering her parents began to take shape, her eyes widened as she was greeted with soulless serpentine sockets. Paralyzed in place, she could do nothing as its large body reared back and thrust its body forwards with maw wide.

She screamed too late as she was engulfed fully by lame. 

"AAh!" Violet eyes snapped open, sky blue bangs blurring her vision as she heaved intakes of air. The alarm clock resting on her bedside table was beeping loudly as Botan wiped the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her cheeks. "What kind of dream was that?" She shook her head to herself lightly as she rose from her bed, heading towards her bathroom. 

"That wasn't a dream…it was a nightmare. Why do they keep happening to me? Could it mean something?"

With questions running a mile a minute in her mind, she couldn't here the malicious laughter outside her window as the curtains of her window rustled then stilled. 

******

Botan couldn't pay attention towards her studies, her eyes blankly staring out the window as she idly doodled on her notebook. She would never become a psychiatrist if she kept this up, Botan reprimanded. 

The violet eyed, azure-haired girls never noticed everything around her blur and go black.

*****

__

"Dear dear Botan…human emotions are such weaknesses…" 

Low husky chuckles reverberated throughout her ears, her violet eyes searched frantically through the haze as his deep voice neared her. She shivered as his light exhales brushed softly against the shell of her ear and warm hands sweeping over her shoulders. 

"…w-weak?" Botan squeaked, hissing slightly as pressures of wet warmth began to cover her neck. The girl lifted her clenched hands to whip over towards the person thinking he could touch her like this. 

She gasped when he caught her wrists, pushing her forwards. Her breasts flattened painfully against the floor with her rear pointing upwards. A warm solid body covering over her own roughly with his arms brushing down her sides and he let out a growl. "You shouldn't try that Little girl. It would only cause you unnecessary pain." 

"What?" Her violet eyes narrowed, her body tensing and with a sudden burst of adrenaline she slammed the base of her head upwards. Hearing a cry of anger, Botan leapt up and ran, her feet pounding in her wake. Blindly she sprinted in only one direction: straight. Everything was too quiet, she couldn't hear him and that scared her.

"tan…Botan…"

**** 

"BOTAN!!" 

"huh? Wha?" Botan looked up drowsily to be greeted the red face of her teacher. "Um…hiya Mr. Yagusa?" Her voice meek as she giggled nervously trying not to look away. 

"I hope you enjoy having detention Miss Satsuda because you have a half hour, after school." With that he continued his lecture on the emotion of reaction. 

"Nice one Botan." Kurama whispered, his sharp emerald eyes gleaming mischievously as he pushed back a stray lock of his long shiny scarlet hair. 

"Whatever Minamino." The azure haired girl grumbled.

******

"Damn him. Damn him to fiery regions of hell." She grounded out as she slammed her head against the desk she was seated in. She had been repeating the words like a mantra as she waited her last ten minutes of detention. 

She didn't notice a dark figure walk in, he was smirking devilishly at her actions. "You're going to cause yourself a concussion." 

"Go to hell bastard and leave me alone." she snapped venomously. 

"Tetchy." His blue almond shaped eyes gleamed as he strutted over and pulled on her azure ponytail, lifting her head so their eyes would meet. Narrowed blue almond eyes against wide dark violet orbs.

"Didn't you hear me?" Her jaw was tense as she glared at him stonily. "Leave. Me. Alone." She punctuated each word with nearing her face to his, her fist clenched. 

"You can't tell me what to do." He replied loftily bringing his hand to softly caress her cheek, he had unnaturally spikey black hair with a few locks straying over his blue irises. 

Botan pulled away sharply only to trip over her chair in the process. She closed her eyes, ready to make contact with the hard ground only to have nothing happen. "wha?"

A pair of strong arms were encircled around her waist, "Careful there ningen."

Botan blinked, "What did you call me?" She steadied herself then pulled away from him, she was an inch taller than him, but it wasn't very noticeable. 

He didn't answer instead he stride over to the door, then looked back at her grinning almost demonically. His blue eye emitted an eerie glow, they looked almost crimson. "Detention's over for you. Sayanara Little One." He exited with a gust of supernatural wind.

"What?!" Violet eyes widened in shock, as her face paled. "My dream…no…it can't be…no no…NO!!" Letting out a scream she felt her mind hazed and the hyperventilating girl collapsed unconscious. 

Papers fluttered over the floor as a dark lithe figure faded in, chuckling to himself. Narrowed crimson softened imperceptibly, his hand reaching out to stroke her delicate cheek as he lifted her up easily. 

"I'll let you dream koishii."

****

Authors Note: I see you've noticed that I've switched this story to my other account because my friend doesn't like me putting NC-17/R on our joint account. 

****

But I would like to thank the reviewers! You made me so happy! I'm pretty sure you've guessed the pairing though! LOL. I hope you like this chapter, and please tell me your opinion! I'd like to know if I have the "intimate" scenes written to your satisfaction. 

****

Ja Na Minna! 


End file.
